


I Have To What?

by cinnamon_rolling



Series: Illyrian Quarantine [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen, POV Azriel (ACoTaR)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_rolling/pseuds/cinnamon_rolling
Summary: when masks became mandatory
Relationships: Azriel & Cassian (ACoTaR)
Series: Illyrian Quarantine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802719
Kudos: 11





	I Have To What?

Two Weeks Into Quarantine  
  
  
  
He’s settled in the snug corner of their L-shaped couch, generally enjoying life when Cass appears. Sneakers, shorts, short-sleeve shirt; his usual running gear. He has his wireless earbuds in, and looks primed to walk out the front door.  
  
He has to speak louder than usual. “Cass.”  
  
His brother makes a grunt of acknowledgement, stopping in his tracks and pulling out an earbud.  
  
“We’re supposed to wear masks whenever we go out now.”  
  
Cass stiffens, eyes wide. “But… I’m running.”  
  
He offers a weak smile. “It’s the law.” A tough one at that, but rules are rules.  
  
Cass is visibly speechless for a solid few seconds. Then his face hardens into the look he gets when he’s decided something. Unyielding.  
  
Oh dear.  
  
“Says who?”  
  
Az takes a sip of his tea, not quite as hot as he would like it anymore. “The governor.”  
  
“Yeah, well does the governor run?”  
  
“I—”  
  
“‘Cause if he did then he’d know what an outrageous law that is.”  
  
Az brings a hand to his forehead, warm from his mug. “He’s doing it for our safety, Cass.”  
  
Cass starts toward the door again. “It’ll be fine. I’ll just stay away from people.” Then he’s gone. And that’s that.


End file.
